I Want Never Gets
by DM-is-my-god
Summary: Draco Malfoy always got what he wanted and this wasn't going to be an exception. But he forgot one vital thing, this was Hermione Granger he was messing with. Surely a battle between two exceptional enemies can't end up happily... or can it? WIP
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One – My Wonderful Life**_

Putting the book back on the correct shelf she smiled. She absolutely loved what she had done with her life after she finished school. 

Hermione Granger had always planned to work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry of Magic, and indeed she had done that. But after a couple of years it became boring and nothing but hard work. She agreed that she would follow her little fantasy she had always had: Opening a Book Shop. 

She still had her job at the Ministry but only working there on Mondays and Thursdays and the rest of the time she was in her book shop in the centre of Diagon Alley. 

When she opened it was a very small shop with little over two-hundred books, but now three years later her _little _shop became the best known magical book store in England. Witches and Wizards came from all over the country and even over sea's just to come visit the shop and buy their favourite book. 

Hermione loved sharing the knowledge that books provide with others so she sold the books and worked as a library as well. She even gave some of the older well used books to charity and children's books to St Mungos children's ward. 

This was a busy time of year for her: the end of August. All the school children were coming into the shop to but their school books and Hermione never got tired of seeing the younger faces look at the hundreds upon hundreds off aisles with the thousands of books in awe. 

She was immensely proud of her shop it was cosy yet classy. She had modern shining metal book shelves instead of the rotting wooden ones that resided in Hogwarts. The ceiling was made of glass which looked out at the clear blue sky. She had made sure to keep the homely factor by adding soft comfy armchairs and couches in every nook and cranny and most of the time every seat was taken.

Yes Hermione loved how her life had turned out and she wouldn't change it for the world.

"Excuse me?" A little girl asked pulling Hermione back from her day dream. "How much is this story? It doesn't say anywhere." The girl was adorable with big blue puppy dog eyes and long brown hair as most all ladies say she 'looked good enough to eat'.

"That's one galleon sweety." Hermione said taking the book and looking over the title which read. 'One Hundred Muggle Short Stories' Hermione smiled at this. It was good to know that some wizarding children took an interest in the muggle world.

The girl smiled and ran over to a man looking at a Quidditch book a few paces away. Hermione couldn't hear the conversation but she saw the girl hand the book to her father and watched as he read the cover scowled and shoved the book back on the closest shelf carelessly. 

Hermione didn't like that man. He was obviously a _pureblood_. The man began to walk out of the shop with the now sad little girl trailing behind him. Hermione quickly skipped over to the shelf and grabbed the book slipping it into the girls back and whispering in her ear. "On the house. Enjoy" and watched pleased with herself at the girls face lit up once more.

She turned and walked back to the register where Sally was sat serving some twins and handing back to them some school books. Sally was slightly younger that Hermione. She was very tall and very slim with long blonde hair and shiny blue eyes, she had the potential to attract any man she wanted, but she chose to spend her days selling books. She was a lovely person who you could instantly get along with, she was dating Neville Longbottom which shocked a lot of people and she told them all and I quote 'He is just a very sweet man'.

"The kids just keep pouring in. This rate we won't have any books left by the end of the day." She said with a smile.

"Well we will just have to get some more." Hermione said back we the same happy smile she had been wearing all day but the smile soon fell when she saw the little girl who she gave the book to getting dragged around very quickly by her _father._

"What's wrong with you? You were all smiles a second ago." Sally said looking out the window to see what Hermione was looking at but seeing nothing.

"It's just those people who still think there better than everybody else. They are still prejudice to muggles and muggle-borns even thought Voldemort's gone." Hermione said angrily still staring out the window turning back just in time to see Sally cringe because of _his_ name. "I wish they would just learn to accept the fact that things have changed now. I mean he had been gone for five bloody years now! He isn't coming back so why still follow his beliefs?" she snapped waiting for an answer from Sally who just opened her mouth a few times just to close it again.

"Because those people are moronic baboons." Said a voice behind Hermione and she turned to see Harry supporting a two year old little boy on his hip.

"Harry" Hermione squealed hugging her friend and taking the boy from his arms. "It's so good to see you both. How have you been? Has James been behaving?" Hermione asked all in one breathe looking back from Harry to his son in her arms.

"Slow down 'Mione." Harry smiled. "It's good to see you too. We have been just fine and Ginny sends her regards. And yes James has been behaving… most of the time." He finished with a wink at his son.

"That's fantastic. How was Spain?" Hermione asked slightly embarrassed by the fact that she seemed so eager to know. 

"It was… hot." Harry said pulling up his shirt to reveal a very pink stomach. Hermione pulled a face that implied 'Must be painful' but he just shrugged it off. "When do you finish up here? Ginny is meeting me for lunch soon and then she wanted to invite you over tonight."

"Ermmm I finish in three hours but I am rather busy to night I have some paper work to do for the Ministry for tomorrow but I can go to lunch now if you like?" Hermione said beaming at her long time friend.

"Shame you can't come tonight but yeah lunch would be great." Harry said taking his son back and linking arms with Hermione and walking into the busy streets.

**Malfoy Industries**

Draco sat at his desk with his head in his hands rubbing his temples. He had just been told by his _advisors_ that he had no choice but to expand the company. Which basically spend shit loads of money on a new building which will take months to build and then another few weeks to get fully staffed.

"Aren't you people my _advisors_ supposed to you know advice me of stuff like this before it happens?" Draco said angrily slamming a fist down on his desk. "This is going to mess everything up after it just started to settle down." He hisses at the frightened little man sat directly across from him.

"We're sorry Mr. Malfoy, sir. We had looked over the income we were receiving and everything seemed alright but we are losing money drastically and we have agreed that the best option is to open up another company which will double your profits." Said a man pointing to a chart on the wall which had a line descending over the years. "We would have enlightened you sooner but as I said it happened very quickly and we didn't want to worry you over what we though was just a mistake."

"Does it look like a mistake to you now" Draco said through gritted teeth also pointing to the chart. "If you know what good for you at this particular moment in time, get out." No body moved. "Do I have to spell it out for you? GET OUT NOW!" he screamed but pointed to his main advisor Mr. Richards. "You stay"

"Yes sir?" he said hesitantly.

"If we are losing money quickly we don't have time to design and make a new building so we will just have to buy one which is already there. What do you suggest?" Draco said trying to stay calm and not scream his head off.

"Well… I-It would have to be a large building not as big as this one as this is the main office. It should be in a well known place to attract more business." He said in a small voice.

"So where would you suggest?" Draco repeated cracking his knuckles menacingly and making Mr. Richards cringe.

Mr. Richards waved his wand and in front of him and Draco a map appeared on the desk. "Well Diagon Alley has thousands of people there everyday; it would be a very promising spot. But the only place large enough would be Gringotts which we obviously can't have.2 he said with a sigh. "Wait this place, it must be new. It is a decent size and in a good spot right in the centre of the Alley. That would be perfect." He said the smugness evident in his voice.

"OK what is it?" Draco asked looking at the map for himself.

"Granger's Book Store. That's the book store that was mentioned in the profit. Just been redone and is now classed as the best book shop in Britain. It may cost a fair amount to get this building sir." 

"Did you say Granger's?" Draco asked and Richards nodded. "Oh I think I will be able to persuade her to part with her little shop… we go way back" Draco said with a sly grin on his face.

This seemed to worry Mr. Richards as he just gave a shy smile back before being dismissed from the office.

**At Lunch**

Harry and Hermione walked into the crowded café for lunch. James clinging onto his fathers hand as to not get lost in a crowd. Harry scanned the small café in search of his wife and then he smiled as his eyes came to rest on the pretty red head in the corner.

The three walked over to her and she looked up and beamed. She stood up, and hugged both her husband and he friend.

"Got her out of the book shop I see?" she asked Harry who smiled and winked back at her. "Good we have so much to catch up on. I haven't seen you in… umm let's see four months! That really is too long." She said firmly then laughing with her friend.

"I know. I'm sorry. I have just been so busy setting up the shop and then when I had time you were off to Spain for the month." Hermione sighed heavily. "But your back now and the shop is fine so we have all the time in the world… well I have 45 minuets for lunch but that's enough." Hermione said looking at her watch.

"Hermione Granger! That is not enough. Aren't you coming over tonight after work?" Ginny asked and Hermione shook her head and told her she had to do some work for tomorrow. "Come on 'Mione it will be great. We the twins, Ron and he is bringing his new girlfriend. She is really sweet from what he has told me. She is bringing her brother with her too." Ginny said winking at Hermione and elbowing her in the side lightly. "He is twenty-four, only a year older and quite dashing from what I've heard"

Hermione just shook her head and laughed. "Every time we have a get together you have to go and set me up with someone. I'm too busy to have a boyfriend right now!" she said mock glaring at the other woman.

"That's what you said last time. Please I hate seeing you all alone when all of us have some one. Do it for me… and Harry" she said elbowing Harry in the arm sharply, he quickly looked up from the menu and under the stare of his wife smiled and nodded to Hermione not having a clue to what he was agreeing to. Ginny looked back to Hermione and raised her eyebrow expectantly.

Hermione pretended to be thinking about it until she grinned and said "No" wiping the smile off Ginny's face. "I really don't need a blind date right now." Said Hermione gently. "Maybe next month" she added seeing the determined look on her friends face.

Ginny looked down at her son. She bent down and whispered something in his ear and he smiled instantly and nodded to his mother.

He looked to Hermione. "If you won't do it for Mummy an Daddy ven will you do it for me." He smiled sweetly at Hermione "It would make me happy to see you happy herm… herm…io…ne." he said not being able to pronounce her name properly yet, he put on a fake pout face and just kept looking at Hermione.

She shook her head and sighed. "Alright" she said flinging her arms in the air. "You evil person" she said turning her fake glare on Ginny. "You know I cant resist it when he pouts."

Ginny just shrugged and grinned. They all sat talking about everything and nothing and waved to Hermione as she went back to work.

"Remember 6:00pm. Don't be late!" Ginny shouted and Hermione just waved her hand over her head dismissing the warning. Her, Hermione Granger being late for something. Preposterous! 

**Book Store**

Hermione returned to the bookstore as soon as she had finished lunch with Harry and Ginny. Sally was showing a group of first years where to get there new books from and Darren, Sally's brother was working the till.

She went about her business and writing several different book titles on a piece of parchment before tapping it with her wand, which made the writing disappear only for the words "Thank you for your order" to appear instead. She used the company 'Profession Printing' which printed everything in the world that used ink. She trusted this company whole heartedly as a friend of hers worked there and it was excellent service. 'Be there in 60 seconds or your money back!'

She stood still by the desk in her office and 47 seconds later six boxes appeared in front of her. She took out twenty galleons and laid them on the parchment and tapped them. They disappeared and a message was left saying "Thank you for your service"

She unboxed all the books and levitated them down stairs to start putting them on the shelves. Before she knew it, it was quarter to five. She had completely forgotten and that meant she had to close the shop very quickly.

She went over every shelf and said a cleaning charm and watched as an invisible cloth slipped over every surface leaving them shining. She did this to every shelf and surface until the whole shop was perfect. She would feel horrible if she didn't do this every day, she just couldn't leave the shop with one spec of dust in sight. Yes she was a neat freak but every one who knew who she was knew this already.

"Bit late today aren't we?" Said Darren as he was bagging up that day's profit.

"A little. Time just got away from me. Where's Sally?" Hermione asked as she went into a room near the entrance and pulled out her and Darren's coat. Tossing his to him.

"Don't you remember? She asked you this morning if she could head off early because she was meeting Neville." Darren asked putting the coat over his shoulders.

"Oh yes that's right. I am not with it today." Hermione sighed.

"Somebody's nervous about something." Darren acknowledged opening the door for Hermione and then stepping out into the street himself.

"Oh Ginny finally got me to agree to one of her blind dates tonight. Its not that I'm nervous I just don't want to date anyone right now." 

"Ah ha" Darren said not believing her in the slightest. "Well I will see you on Friday then." He said waving over his shoulder as he headed towards his flat at the other end of Diagon Alley.

Hermione waved back and sighed. Now she had to go home and get ready for her _date_. How fun. 

She apparated back to her modern apartment in London. She kicked her shoes off and flopped back on her sofa. The apartment was fairly large, with all the work tops made from black marble. And the whole house decorated in Black, white and reds. Except her bedroom which she decorated to her own tastes. Lilac walls and pale cream fluffy carpet. Her double bed had just plain white sheets with lilac lace embroidery. She had muggle still pictures of her, Harry and Ron on graduation day and pictures of other friends and family members.

She looked at her watch. 5:20pm. She had to get ready.

She dragged herself to the bathroom and turned the taps on running her bath. She undressed and let the warm water cover her. She instantly felt relaxed and refreshed, ready for anything. She soaked for a good few minuets and then grabbed her shampoo. After she had rinsed the soap from her body she hopped out the bath the water disappearing with a flick of her wrist. She picked up her wand and used a drying charm and put on a dressing robe.

She looked at her reflection and smiled. She wasn't the same bushy haired bookworm that she was at Hogwarts. She no longer had teeth too large for her mouth; her hair had tamed and now lay in soft curls falling to just below her shoulders. She had actually managed to grow breast as well, not huge and not small just right for her body. She was quite pleased with the way she turned out but she still didn't think other people would be.

That's why she didn't want to date. She though that any man she met up with would just see her as her seventeen year old self. She knew this was absolute rubbish and told herself that constantly but she never truly believed it. But tonight she was going to forget about it completely by meeting with a man. 'I hope what Ginny said was true. I am going to kill her if he is a bastard!'

With that though in mind she didn't want to get all dressed up and look to eager. She put on some skinny faded black jeans which showed off her curves well. She picked out a Deep blue V neck shirt which had black sequins around the V collar. Altogether she looked casual but also sexy, that was how she liked it. As if the outfit spoke for her. 'I may look good but I am NOT a slut so don't try anything.' Yep she was ready. 

She quickly put on some mascara, blucher and clear lip-gloss as her lips already had a lovely pink tinge to them. She looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table it read. 6:04pm. 

'Crap! Already late.' And with that she apparated outside of the Potters house. It was a wizarding village so no one would give a shit if someone just appeared out of no where.

She went to knock on the door but stopped. 'What if he doesn't like me' she though. She was going to knock when the door swung open with Ginny on the other side beaming at her.

"I thought you weren't going to come. But I'm so glad you did. He is just great!" Ginny gushed and kissed Hermione on the cheek as she stood beside her inside the warm house.

"Of course I was going to come I'm only five minuets late Ginny." Hermione smiled and waited for Ginny to lead her into the front room which she did quickly.

She walked through the door to see Harry talking to Fred and George, Ron talking to a blonde girl who Hermione assumed was his new girlfriend and next to the blonde girl was a man with dirty blonde hair like his sisters. Hermione looked at him and knew he was her _date_. 'He is dashing' she thought to herself. Every head turned when she walked through the door. Everyone smiled including the man. 'Even his smile is attractive' she thought again.

"Hermione meet Maree Shalton and Ryan Shalton. Maree and Ryan meet Hermione Granger. She is the girl I was telling you about Ryan." Ginny said smiling at Hermione who just took her head and laughed quietly at her friend's confidence.

"Yes I remember. Nice to meet you Hermione." He said and held out his hand which Hermione took. But instead of shaking it her brought her hand to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on her skin. Hermione just smiled shyly and took at seat next to him on the couch.

Ginny clapped like a school girl at the interaction and hurriedly went into the kitchen and brought out a tray full of snacks and a bottle of fire whiskey.

Everyone in the room got on well laughing and chatting with each other and it got even friendlier after a glass of the alcohol. Three hours later Hermione was feeling tipsy but still sober enough to know she had to get home as she had work the next day. She bid everyone goodbye but as she was about to apparate she was stopped.

She turned to see Ryan holding her wrist. "Can I see you again some time. Maybe this Friday?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sure. Get my number off Ginny or come visit the book shop and arrange something." Hermione said happily pleased by the fact that a nice guy was actually interested in her.

He beamed at her and let her go. When Hermione arrived back at her apartment she jumped up and down a couple of times then took a deep breathe to calm herself down. 'For Merlin's sake your acting like a little girl with a crush. Grow up Woman!' she told herself but that wasn't enough to take the smile of her face.

She got changed into her Night wear and crawled under the covers. She looked around the darkness of her room. 'I love my wonderful life' was her last thought before she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Oh how her wonderful life was going to change the following day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 - Mr Malfoy's Proposition **_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

She groggily got out of bed and turned her alarm clock off. Six am is just not supposed to be a time when any human being is awake.

Usually Hermione didn't have a problem getting up early as she had gotten up at least and hour earlier than everybody else at Hogwarts. Finishing off homework or finishing of Harry and Ron's homework.

But today was different she had had a few drinks the night before and she had to do a whole day of work at the ministry. Undoubtedly filling out paper work and getting her boss coffee.

Oh how she hated that man. She had been a good worker and he still treated her like she was a teenager straight out of school. Every time she had felt remotely proud of something she had done he said she had gone about it the wrong way or it wasn't up to _his _standards. She had many a time resisted the urge to pour the boiling water over his head in just the tiniest hope that he would shut up.

She quickly got in the shower and used a spell to dry and style her hair. Perfectly straight today. She found her hair easier to manage when it was straighter and when she was going to be busy with clients all day it was a plus if you looked smart.

She put on a beige skirt that came to just above her kneed and a white button down blouse. She put her hair in a high ponytail letting a few bits of her chestnut hair fall around her face. She put on delicate pearl earnings and a golden necklace with 'HJG' hanging off the chain.

She looked over her reflection and added some blusher and mascara as an after thought. Just enough to brighten her face but not to noticeably.

She went into her kitchen and whipped up some scrambled eggs on toast quickly and a cup of earl grey.

She was multitasking in eating and reading the daily profit. Something about Malfoy industries and she nearly gagged. She still disliked Draco Malfoy and didn't really care if he was going bust or not.

She looked at her watch which read 7:38 she had to be at work for eight. Deciding that she had plenty of time since she could just apparate she went into her living room and switched on the Television. She liked catching up on the muggle news even if she didn't have much to do with the muggle world anymore.

There was nothing much going on in the muggle world though it seemed since Voldemort had perished all the excitement and disasters disappeared although there was still reports on missing children and fires but nothing major.

She looked at her watch again this time reading 7:56. She spun on her heal and was at the ministry of magic surrounded by other workers and customers. She pushed through the crowds and went to the elevators where she stood patiently and waited until she was at her floor. She got off and headed down the long corridor passing other people she knew and giving her hello's.

She walked into her cupboard sized office and sat down behind her desk waiting for her instructions for that day.

Ten minuets later her boss walked in the room. A tall thin man with a residing hair line stood before her.

"Hello Mr Masad. How are you this morning?" Hermione said trying to hide the dislike she felt towards the man from being heard in her voice.

"I am very well Miss Granger." He said looking down at her from his standing position. Hermione scowled inwardly 'You could have asked me how I was'. He moved round her office until he was stood next to her and held up a large pile of papers. "I would like you to sort these into alphabetical order and make notes on each clients personal details. When you are done bring them to me." He said dropping the papers on her desk with a loud THUD.

"Yes sir" Hermione said quietly so he would hear the coldness in her voice.

"Oh and Miss Granger," he said and turned around to face her. He waved his wand and a white mug with 'BOSS' in large blue letters appeared on her desk. "Fetch me a coffee will you love"

"Bastard" she murmured after he was out of ear shot "Why the hell cant he get his own coffee for once or get someone else to get it for him!"

Accepting she had no other choice she headed through the door and to the staff kitchen to get her beloved boss a cuppa and then returning to her exciting task of sorting through papers. Earning herself a few nasty paper cuts on her fingers in the process.

* * *

Draco arrived into work at 10:30 that morning. He couldn't be bothered to get up at 8 am that morning he was too tired. His employees would be able to handle things without him for a few hours.

He walked down the shining marble corridors to his office smiling and winking at his many attractive female workers on the way.

He walked through the golden doors at the end to his private office.

"Hello Liz" he said to the nineteen year old secretary he had personally hired. She was very tall and had wavy fiery red hair. She knew she looked good and she took every moment of her life to prove that. She was wearing a skirt-more like belt- and a blouse that was too tight.

"Good morning Mr Malfoy" she said in a sweet seductive voice.

He just smirked at her. He knew her game. Let's sleep with the boss and maybe I will get more money. Yes by all means sleep with the boss but you wont get anything but pleasure out of it. Many of the girls had tried this technique that's why he had a different secretary every month. Typical Malfoy use the girl and then give them the sack. "How many times I have I told you call me Draco" he said and winked at her. "Do I have any messages?"

Liz just giggled and nodded "Yes _Draco_ you do. Mr Richards said to tell you to make an appointment with the owner of Grangers books as soon as possible."

Draco just smirked again and nodded heading into his office to ponder on how to approach Hermione. He hadn't seen her in years but he could imagine that she was still the same old know-it-all book worm. Hell she even owned a bookshop.

Deciding on the nice guy approach he told Liz he was going to a meeting and then apparated to Diagon alley.

He was stood in front of a large building with the giant sigh which read 'Granger's Book Store'.

He sneered. 'Well hasn't the mudblood done well' he though before scolding himself. He was going with the nice approach and couldn't be insulting her.

'She wont hear you if your insulting her in you're head.' He thought to himself and agreed that as long as she didn't hear it he could say it. 'Mudblood, Mudblood, Mudblood.' He chanted over and over before stepping through the door which gave of the slight PING of the bell.

He looked around at the vast amount of books in awe he had never seen so many books in his entire life. He scanned the shop looking for any sign of the tell tale bushy hair. Not finding anything. He turned around and noticed a pretty blonde girl putting a couple of books in a bag and handing the bag to an old man he walked over to her.

"Hello… Sally" Draco said looking at the shiny silver name tag on her very alluring chest.

Sally smiled up at him not knowing who he was. "Hello sir what is it I can do for you?" she said as she closed the cash register and came out from behind the desk.

'Oh you can do a lot of things for me sweet heart' Draco thought to himself. "I'm looking for the shop owner Miss Granger. Is she here?" he asked trying his hardest not to spit the word 'Granger'.

"No she works at the Ministry on Thursday's. She will be here tomorrow if you need to see her."

"I do. Is it possible that you can tell her I will be back here tomorrow at around noon. Tell her that she must try and meet me I am a very busy man these days." Draco said sounding slightly irritated that he had to come back again to see _Granger._

"Yes I would be happy to tell her and don't worry if it is as important as it sounds she will make time for you don't worry." Sally said in her sweet voice. She went back behind the register and brought out a quill writing a note on a bit of parchment. "Friday… noon… meeting… with Mr?" she paused in her writing and looked up at Draco expectantly.

"Smith" he said not wanting Hermione to know it was him or she wouldn't agree to meet with him.

"OK got it. She will either come in here at the end of the day and I will tell her then or I will tell her first thing tomorrow morning." She said and Draco thanked her and walked towards the door. "Good day sir" Sally called to him as he exited through the door and he waved back over his shoulder.

Now Draco was frustrated he had wanted to get this over with today and now he had to wait until tomorrow. He needed to take this out on something.

Deciding against smacking a wall as his precious knuckles would get damaged he though about his other options.

'Oh well I guess it's time I get a new secretary' he thought to himself as he apparated back to his office where the luxurious Liz would be waiting.

* * *

Hermione was beyond bored all she had been doing all day was looking at parchment and putting them in different piles on her desk. She had considered quitting since the book shop was going so well but she never had the nerve to do it. So instead she just kept flicking through the paper.

She was interrupted by a knocking on her office door. Thinking it would just be Mr Masad again she ignored it, but it sounded again. Not having any other option she shouted her permission for them to enter not caring about the pure frustration that could be heard in her tone.

Much to her surprise a tall man with dirty blonde hair walked in holding around ten red and pink roses in his hand. She beamed she had needed a distraction and she finally got one.

"Ryan" Hermione exclaimed getting up from her chair and walking over to him. He smiled back at her and extended his wrist to give her the flowers. Hermione took them and conjured a vase out of thin air and said 'Aguamenti' making the vase fill up with water. "Oh Ryan there beautiful. You didn't have to get me anything." She said admiring the colorful new addition to her bland office.

"No I didn't but I wanted to out first _'date'_ wasn't really that romantic or anything since we were surrounded by your friends and my little sister." He said chuckling a little. "I actually came in person to ask you to dinner tomorrow night."

Hermione beamed she remembered him asking to see her again but thought that he wouldn't go through with it as he had drunk quite a bit of fire whisky. "Of course. I would love to go to dinner." She smiled and he smiled back at her.

"When do you finish work here maybe I can take you home since I need to know where you live if I am to pick you up?" he asked kissing her hand as he hadn't had the chance to yet.

Hermione blushed at how open he was to show his feelings. But answered never the less. "I don't finish for another couple of hours. But I live in Silchester apartments room 5C."

"OK I will see you tomorrow then mademoiselle. Be ready for about seven and dress nice." He said before kissing her hand and her cheek once more and heading out the door. Hermione sighed when he left she was not going to get any work done now. She reluctantly went back to her paper work dreaming about the following night.

* * *

Draco rolled off of the red head and got up quickly and pulled on his clothes. With in two minuets he was dressed and ready to get back to business straightening his tie and looking like nothing had ever happened.

Liz climbed off of his desk and started to find her clothes as well. When she had finished she say back on his desk and waited for him to speak. He didn't.

"Draco?" she asked trying to get his attention. He looked up at her and sneered much to her confusion.

"You were actually pretty good considering you're only a teenager, better than I expected." He said and she had an utterly perplexed look on her face. Why was he saying these things? "I expect you'll have your desk cleared out by tomorrow morning."

Her face turned from confusion to outrage. "You're firing me! What for?" she asked he voice cracking as a few silent tears ran down her cheeks. Her face finally turned to a hurt expression as it dawned on her. "You're so heartless. That's why you have had so many secretaries and why they are all women!" She jumped off the desk and turned away from him so he didn't see her crying.

Draco didn't really care. Nearly all of the girls had started crying and he didn't help them any. But Liz was so young.

"Well if it makes you feel better you were the best secretary I had on this desk." He said knocking the wooden piece of furniture. This didn't seem to help much as she just turned around and slapped him. Hey what can he say he wasn't very good at making people feel better. He wasn't a Hufflepuff for merlins sake.

He just smirked after she had slapped him. She didn't top Granger she gave a wicked slap.

"YOU ARE A HEARTLESS BASTARD! YOU'RE GOING TO END UP MISRABLE OLD AND LONELY AND IT'S JUST WHAT YOU DESERVE!" She screamed before slapping him one time for good measure and slamming his office door so hard he though it might fly off its hinges.

Draco just shrugged it off and called in his friend Blaise Zabini, who just so happened to be the man who hired all of his secretaries.

"How was this one?" He asked as he waltzed into his old friend's office and sat casually on the leather sofa in the corner.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Draco shrugged. "I've had better"

"Yeah. What do you fancy this time. Blonde, Brunette, another red head, Asian?" Blaise drawled as if they had had this conversation hundreds of times which coincidently they had.

"I don't care, just pick one and by tomorrow as well I cant be doing with out one." Draco said as he chucked his friend out of office.

* * *

Hermione had finally finished her work and she walked through the ministry to the apparition point. She wondered if she should just go home or go check on the book store before Sally and Darren closed up.

For once Hermione took the easy way and apparated right into her apartment and collapsed onto the couch ordering pizza as she couldn't be assed to cook something for herself.

She paid the delivery man and started digging in while watching a muggle film called 'Ever After'. When it had finished she changed into her night clothes and crawled into her soft bed.

"Why can't I have a fairytale ending like that?" she asked herself. She loved romantic movies but they always made her depressed that other people had that kind of love but she didn't. Yes she was a spoilt brat in a way, anything someone else had she had to have.

She was just about to fall into a deep sleep dreaming about magical kisses and glass slippers when the doorbell rang.

She groaned and got out of bed and walked down the hall and opened the door.

As soon as the door was opened Hermione felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She was still half asleep and didn't have a clue who she was hugging but wrapped her arms around the person also.

When the person released her she finally got a look at their face. Sally.

"Sal? What are you doing here at 11:30 pm?" Hermione asked as the girl invited herself in and sat gracefully on her sofa. Looking at the empty pizza box in disgust. Sally having grown up in the magical world not knowing about such a muggle thing as fast food.

"I'm so sorry I woke you up Hermione but I just had to tell someone." Sally said noticing her boss and friend dressed in pyjamas.

Hermione studied the young woman's face and saw that she was beaming and she was glad. She couldn't bare to think of the always so bubbly Sally being depresses or hurt. "It's OK Sally I wasn't actually asleep. So what's this all about?" Hermione asked also sitting on the couch next to her friend.

Sally squealed and hugged Hermione again. Hermione figured that it must be really good news. "You know I'm 21 next week?" Hermione nodded and Sally continued. "Well when I got home Neville surprised me with an early birthday present." She stopped and Hermione nudged her in the side playfully telling her to go on. "Well he made me a diner and it was just lovely. He came all the way from Hogwarts just for the night but he had to go back about an hour ago to be back in time for classes tomorrow. After we finished dinner he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. Nothing went wrong he was being so romantic and I said yes of course." Sally finished.

This time it was Hermione turn to squeal. "Neville proposed to you. Oh my God. This is so exciting. I'm so happy for you Sal." Hermione said and pulled the younger woman into a hug.

'Great another person getting their fairytale ending' she thought to herself and mentally scolded herself for letting her mind think that way.

"I think he knew I would say yes as he has the whole thing already arranged. I'm going to be Mrs Longbottom in two months. Can you believe it!" Sally said jumping for joy in her seat. "Hermione I want you to be one of my brides maids. Will you" Sally asked silently pleading with her eyes.

"Do you even need to ask of course I will!" Hermione exclaimed as if it were obvious.

Both girls jabbered on about weddings and families for a good hour before Sally left and went back home.

Hermione who was now hopelessly tired crawled under her sheets for the second time that night and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, this time dreaming about the future Longbottom family.

* * *

"Morning Hermione" Darren said cheerfully when he entered the shop the next morning. "Did Sally attack you last night too he said taking note of the bags under her eyes.

"Yeah she did. Not that I'm complaining. Isn't it wonderful news!" she said happily as Darren smiled.

"I'm just amazed Neville didn't set himself on fire from one of the candles." Darren chuckled hearing stories of how clumsy Neville Longbottom was.

"Yeah its funny how life works isn't it. Neville needed things to be perfect and that's what he got and I'm so glad." Hermione beamed thinking back to the night before and how happy her friend looked.

Darren just smiled and nodded and then the subject of their discussion walked through the door and ran up and hugged her brother and then Hermione.

"You're giving away too many hugs lately sis" Darren said and Sally playfully punched him on the arm.

"And I have the right to share my happiness with the world." She said holding up her right hand showing off the rock that was glittering there.

The next few hours passed relevantly quickly as the book shop was packed with old grandmas as a new magical cook book had come out the pervious day.

After serving the last of the sweet old ladies Hermione was joined by Sally at the cash register.

"Hey I forgot to tell you." Sally said grabbing a piece of parchment from the notice board behind her. "A man came in yesterday wanting to talk to you. Mr Smith. He said he was going to come back to day around noon-ish."

"Oh OK well guess he will be here pretty soon then." Hermione sighed she really hated doing the boring business side of things.

"Oh and I forgot to ask you last night," Sally said happily obviously having other things on her mind last night. "How did that blind date go the other day?"

Hermione laughed at her she was still just like a teenager always wanting to know the gossip. But Hermione didn't mind. "Well I wouldn't exactly call it a date. But it went well. He came to the Ministry yesterday and asked me to dinner which is tonight so I need to go at five tonight so I can be ready for seven." Hermione said as she took the money of yet another old lady who smiled sweetly at the too young girls in front of her.

"Oh getting ready for a big date are you little miss." The old lady croaked. "I remember those nights such good times…" she said her mind wandering back years ago as she hobbled out of the shop.

Sally and Hermione just looked at each other and giggled. God help them when they were that old.

"Well I hope you have a good time Hermione Merlin knows you deserve it." Sally said smiling and going back to her work.

Hermione went into her office that was at the back of the shop and went through some papers telling her what books she was running low in stock of. Before she knew it was 12:30 and there was a knock on the door.

The door opened revealing Darren. " A Mr Smith is here. Shall I send him in Hermione?" he asked only sticking his head around the door. Hermione nodded and he disappeared again.

A couple of minuets later there was another knock and Hermione called out this time. "Come in Mr Smith."

The door opened and Hermione's jaw dropped as Draco Malfoy walked through her door.

Draco froze in the door way. 'Wow Granger has changed a bit.' He though as he looked at the curvy attractive woman before him. He came out of his trance quickly and addressed her.

"It's good of you to see me Miss Granger." He said in his nicest voice.

Hermione was still trying to decide whether to listen or kick him out. "Malfoy?"

She asked receiving a smirk in answer. "Since when do you go Mr Smith?" she snarled that he had lied but what did she expect from a snake.

"Since I knew you would talk to me if I left the name Malfoy." He said simply sitting in the chair opposite her.

"Whatever. What do you want?" she said coldly still not liking the fact that her enemy was in her shop.

"Is this how you talk to all you're clients Granger." He asked putting on a hurt face.

"Oh ha ha and you're not a client of mine." She said putting the papers in front of her in a draw and folding her arms across her chest.

"Well this is what this meeting is about actually if you would let me explain." Hermione just nodded though reluctantly. "Well Malfoy industries are doing well, too well in fact and we have to expand or go bust basically." He said waiting for the question which he knew she wanted to ask.

"Why are you telling me this. I don't care whether you go bust or not." She scolded.

"Well I need to purchase a new place to set up company. Some where big enough which is in a well populated place. Some where like Diagon Alley." He said and almost laughed at the confused look on her face. Now that was something he had never seen the know-it-all mudblood being confusing. "I don't have time to build a new place so I have been advised to buy a shop which is big enough." He stopped as she caught on to what he was saying.

"Get out." She said simply but he didn't move from the chair.

"Let me explain Granger I need this shop and you will get a good deal out of it. You will get more money that this place is actually worth." He said in hope to change her mind.

"I said get out Malfoy" she whispered dangerously but he still didn't move. Instead he smirked and that send her mind into over drive and she just exploded. "THERE IS NO WAY I AM SELLING YOU THIS PLACE. NOW WAY NO HOW! NEVER IN BILLION YEARS WILL A FERRET OWN THIS BUILDING!" she screamed making him jump slightly.

"Whoa Granger no need to go nuclear on me now is there." He said in a bored tone. She would give him this place even if she didn't know it yet.

"GET OUT!" she screamed again and again he stayed seated. This time she lost it completely lost it and grabbed his tie dragging him out the door where she slapped him and turned away only to have him grab her shoulder ad turn her around.

"If you refuse this offer today you will be making a big mistake Granger." He whispered in her ear his breathe tickling her neck. "I'm a Malfoy and a Malfoy always gets what he wants. And I want this shop. Yes or no Granger?" he finished and stepped back.

She chuckled at this and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "No" she said before turning her back on him and slamming her office door.

He stood there looking at the mahogany door that just slammed. He smirked. "I warned you Granger." He said to no one before walking out of the shop gaining many strange looks from people who had heard Hermione shouting at him and slapping him.

'Stupid Gryffindor! Doesn't know what's best for her. I'm going to have fun with this' he though to himself as he walked around Diagon Alley.

_**A/N: Thank you for reading chapter two. Reviews would be appreciated.**_

_**Ox-LAURA-xO**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 - And So It Starts**_

The rest of the day Hermione had been in a generally bad mood. She shouted at Sally and Darren for tiniest things but they knew she would be okay the next time they saw her. Everyone in the book shop had heard and seen that argument. Heard that slap echo around the walls of the large building. Sally had asked why she did it and all she got was angry mumblings about Ferrets and Malfoy so she decided to just let her friend and boss cool off for a bit.

Hermione never hated working at the book shop but today she had just about had enough. It was all _his_ fault. The _he_ who just got on her nerves with one of _his_ stupid little smirks. Oh how Hermione would like to rip _his _throat out. How dare _he_ come into HER shop and just expect her to roll over and play dead for _him_. She would not sell, never, especially not to _him_. She would die first. Dam _him_. _He_ never fails to annoy her. Dam Draco Malfoy!

She had been sat in office all afternoon unmoving. She slumped in her chair and started at the clock. She watched as the seconds hand ticked slowly across the face of the clock. She was counting the minuets until she left to go home. 2 minuets to go. She was looking forward to taking an incredibly long soak in her bath. Trying to decide whether to use the lavender bubble bath or the water melon.

10

'The water melon bubble bath'

9

'The lavender and honey shampoo.'

8

'Do my nails?'

7

'Maybe a nice clear nail varnish.'

6

'What to wear? Sexy or casual. He said smart.'

5

'Maybe a bit of both.'

4

'I wonder wear we are going to go?'

3

'HOW SHALL I WEAR MY HAIR?!'

2

'WHERE DID I PUT MY BOOTS?!'

1

'DING DING DING. Time to go dear Hermione'

She stood so fast from her chair that it fell over. So maybe she was a little nervous. She hadn't dated in a while. The last guy she dated ended up being a total dickhead anyway but Ryan seemed different, that he actually gave a dam about her and not just what she wore or didn't wear for that matter.

She quickly yet calmly walked across through the shelves of books to the exit waving off Sally and accepting the wishes of good look from her and Darren with open arms. As soon as she stepped out of the door she apparated into her flat and literally tore her clothes off and rushed into the bathroom.

She ran the water and waited until it was full and there were plenty of bubbles. She dived in and instantly felt her muscles relax. She closed her eyes and drifted off in the boiling water.

* * *

The water was barely heated when Hermione opened her eyes. All the bubbles had disappeared and looking around the room she saw the mirror and windows were all steamed up. She looked through the steam searching for the wall clock. Finding it she almost jumped out of her skin. 6:15pm.

"SHIT!" she screamed to herself. She quickly grabbed her shampoo and scrubbed her scalp. Rinsing out her hair she jumped out of the tub and snatched a towel from the counter. She started towel drying her hair before litrally slapping herself on the head and picking up her wand. "Come on woman are you a witch or not?!" she said pointing her wand to her head and watching as her hair dried in to soft curls.

She walked out into her bedroom after throwing on her bath robe. She opened her wardrobe door and took out three dresses. One was plain black which flared out the slightest amount at her waist, it had spaghetti straps, when she tried It on she looked in her mirror and stared at the outfit. It looked a bit plain and although it didn't look horrible it didn't flatter her either.

The next dress was another black dress although this on had small clear gems dotted around everywhere. It had a low neckline and clung to her showing just how good a figure she actually had. Trying it on she loved the way it looked but she didn't feel comfortable in it. It showed off too much leg and too much cleavage. Not covering anything much. 'This is the kind of dress you wear for the after life' she though to herself with a giggle.

She finally picked up the last dress from her bed. It was a deep blood red and was strapless. It came down to her knees flaring out slightly. It had a thin silver sparkly belt around her waist which shimmered in the last of the day's sun. Looking at her reflection she liked what she saw and liked how she felt in it. She looked sexy but not slutty. Nodding her head she got out a pair of silver heels that matched her belt well and put them on her bed ready to put them on just before leaving as she knew she wouldn't be able to walk very long in them.

She sat down at her dressing table and fetched her make up. Messily putting her hair up in a bun so it wouldn't get in the way while she worked her magic, with her make – up that is. She added a tiny bit of foundation to brighten her pale skin. She hadn't been on holiday that year and therefore hadn't had chance to get a good tan. She brushed some pink blusher on her cheeks, putting on just the right amount of mascara and eye liner on so that it made her eyes stand out. She finishes her face ten minuets later with a blood red lip gloss to match her dress.

She pulled the bobble out of her hair and let it cascade around her shoulders. 'Great I'm a giant BUSH!' she thought to herself as she attacked her mane with a comb. He hair didn't usually do this anymore it usually just behaved but it had its rebellious days just like everyone else's hair. She had so hoped to do this the muggle way but she was getting no where with that.

She picked up her wand and whispered 'angeluis capillus' while pointing her wand at her hair. Slowly her hair began to pull out of knots and fall gracefully onto her back. Her hair was no straight but was still moving of its own accord. Looking in the mirror she watched as her hair became perfectly straight with the odd few strands curling up into angel curls.

She looked at the clock again and was thankful that she still had a few minuets to spare. She fished out a silvery shall from her wardrobe and wrapped it around her shoulders and also found a matching hand bag in which she places some muggle and wizarding money, her wand, a small hair brush and make-up in case she needed to redo her face. She slipped on her heels and walked down the corridor to sit in her front room. She didn't have to wait long as a few minuets later dead on 7pm the door bell rang.

She opened the door and smiled. She was having second thought on the way she had dressed thinking that she might be a bit over dressed but seeing him she put aside all her worries.

There he was wearing a black penguin tuxedo with a black bow tie and white rose bud in the button hole of his jacket. He looked amazing, if Hermione though he looked good the first time she saw him she though he was a god tonight.

He smiled down at her offering a single red rose which she smiled and took. He leant in and kissed her on the cheek.

"You look stunning Hermione" he said looking her up and down.

"Thank you and you look very dashing yourself." She said gaining a bit of confidence knowing that she didn't look ridiculous. "Where are we going?"

"Ah… it's a secret." He said putting his fingers to his lips. He leant towards he face and whispered in her ear. "Close your eyes and hold on tight"

She obediently closed her eyes and linked her arm through his. A second later she felt that familiar pull in her stomach that came with apparition.

She gasped when she opened her eyes. The sight before her was just too magical to be real.

A beautiful lake was glistening from the light from at least fifty fairy's floating above the water. Beside the lake was a giant white canopy tent with silver chairs and tables inside. There was a dance floor in the middle of the tables. The table were lit by floating tea candle that moved slowly around the tent. There were already a few couple sitting at the table enjoying dinner and a few dancing. There must have only been about ten tables and that made it even better. More privacy.

"Shall we" Ryan said from beside her. He was smiling at her and she realized she must have been staring for at least a few minuets.

Hermione nodded and let him lead her over to the last remaining table under the tent. A waiter dressed in white and silver from head to toe came gracefully over to them and handed them menus and bring them champagne.

"Oh gosh this all sounds fantastic!" Hermione exclaimed looking at the different dishes on the menu. "And oh so expensive" she said as an after though.

Ryan chuckled and took her menu off her for the moment. "Relax. Have some fun once in a while, and that costs money." He handed her back to menu after she promised that she would loosen up a little.

After a few minuets the waiter came back to take their orders. Ryan ordering soup for starters and gammon for main. Hermione also ordering soup for starters and a fish dish for main.

The couple small talked for a little while as to get to know each other better. And it was all going fantastically.

"So what do you do then?" Hermione asked as she handed her empty soup bowl to the waiter as did Ryan.

"I work at home, making potions and selling them on." He said looking at her. "I am very skilled at potion making and some company's pay me to make them the more complicated potions they pay quite a lot. I don't care though I love potion making." He finished with a grin.

"That's why I opened the book shop. I love books and what's in them so much knowledge." Hermione said with a grin of their own.

They started to small talk again until there main meal came.

"That was delicious" Hermione said once again handing her plate to the waiter.

"Yes the meals here always are." Ryan said finishing the last bite of the meat in front of him.

"Oh so you have come here before" Hermione asked. She knew this was a romantic restaurant so she knew why he would come here.

Ryan catching on to what she was suggested grinned at her. "I have never brought another woman here. The reception for my cousins wedding was here and his one year anniversary dinner was here as well and the food is always great." He said with a wink. "Quite the jealous type aren't you Hermione" he said with a smirk and a wink.

"Oh ha ha" Hermione smiled "I was just asking and no I'm not the jealous type actually." She said shaking her head slightly.

"Of course not. Do you want a dessert?" he asked gesturing to the dessert table at the far end of the tent.

"Sure but only a little one I'm quite full… but they look really nice"

"That's the sprit" he said calling the waiter over.

"Hey you told me to loosen up and have some fun." She retorted playfully.

"I did." He nodded. "Can we have a chocolate cake for me and a strawberry cheesecake for the lady please?" he told the man who nodded and walked towards the other end of the tent.

"How do you know that I wanted the cheese cake?" Hermione asked shocked that he knew exactly what she wanted.

"I saw you looking at it and you said you wanted something small and that's the smallest thing there." He said nodding towards the desert. "Don't worry I didn't read you're mind." He grinned at her quizzical face.

They were on to their second bottle when their desserts came. And were quite happy sitting there talking until the music got a bit louder and more couples joined the dance floor. Ryan noticed this to and stood up and offered his hand to Hermione, who hesitantly took it. She couldn't dance to save her life.

She looked over at some of the other couples and noticed how they were dancing so she hesitantly copied. Putting her arms around his neck. He smiled down and her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She didn't know what the music was but it was slow and sensual. She soon got the feel for it and gently swept across the dance floor Ryan leader her all the way.

Hermione was looking at the lake when she felt Ryan's hand gently touch her chin and turn her head to look up at him. He was smiling down at her and she knew what he wanted. And was more than happy to oblige.

Slowly he lent down and pressed his lips softly against hers. They were still swaying to the music but not moving around the dance floor now. The kiss was sweet, there wasn't another word for it.

Hermione was too busy enjoying the current moment to notice a platinum blonde and a dark skinned man looking at the couple from the other end of the tent.

* * *

Draco was smirking. He had followed her after she left the shop. He saw the man who was picking her up from her apartment. He knew him, maybe not personally, but he knew his name. Malfoy industries sometimes bought his potions. Ryan Shalton. He had a 'friend' at the ministry track where he apparated to and followed.

He had arrived just in time to see the two of them get up to dance. He watched them interact, wondering how they both met then tossing his curiosity aside not really caring how they got together.

He saw them kiss and turned to his friend at his side. "Awww isn't that sweet?" he asked putting on a sweet girly voice and batting his eye lashed like he had seen many women do to him.

"Yeah just the sweetest. Looks like the mudblood's gonna get some tonight then." He said pointing back at the couple whose kiss had suddenly become more passionate and even if Draco and Blaise were all the way at the other side of the tent they could see the tongue action happening.

"Oh great now I'm never going to get that image out of my head. Thanks mate." Draco said sarcastically knowing perfectly well that having a naked Hermione in his head wasn't the worst thing that could happen, in fact he drifted away to picture it for a moment before snapping back to the present to an amused looking Blaise Zabini. "I will ask her nicely to co-operate one more time and if she doesn't she will have to learn the hard way." Draco smirked watching the couple leave some galleons on their table and apparate hand in hand to Merlin only knows where.

"And what exactly is the hard way?" Blaise asked grabbing a glass of champagne of a floating tray. "And what does Grangers sex life got to do with buying her shop" Blaise asked furrowing his eye brows trying to understand.

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He said before apparating away leaving a confused Blaise behind him.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes to see Ryan buttoning up his shirt. The early morning sun was shining in through the window in Hermione's bedroom. She watched as he pulled on his trousers and tied his shoelaces. He stuffed the bow tie in his jacket pocket and looked over to Hermione.

He smiled and sat down on the bed next to her. "You're awake." He said kissing her on the cheek. Hermione just yawned and nodded before sitting up and wrapping the bed sheets around her as she wasn't wearing anything. "I have to get back to work. But I will see you tonight if I can."

Hermione smiled "Sure I'm not doing anything. I finish at four at the shop since it's a Saturday so come by when ever after that." She said as she walked towards the bathroom to shower.

He nodded and gave her a parting kiss and showed himself out of her apartment.

Instead of the usual morning shower she filled the bath tub instead. She cast a charm on the water to make sure it remained hot as she planned on spending a good part of her morning soaking. After all it was a Saturday and she didn't have to be at the book shop until noon.

She thought about what had happened the night before. She usually didn't sleep with a guy on her first date. But with Ryan is seemed so right. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her like the last guy did. Running of with his best friend's sister like Hermione meant nothing, well she did mean nothing to him if he was willing to do something like that anyway. Never was she going to fall for that again.

**Flash back**

"Happy anniversary!" a man whispered in the sleeping brunette's ear causing her to awaken with a start and hold her heart. The man before her was smiling at her and holding a bunch of flowers, which he gave to her and leant down and kissed her forehead lovingly. He was tall and lean with short black hair and blue eyes, when he smiled you could see his shiny white teeth and when he kissed her Hermione went weak at the knees.

"Seth! Don't scare me like that." She said in mock anger as she swatted his arm playfully. "You didn't have to get me anything." Hermione said admiring the roses in her arms.

"Oh that's not all" Seth said bring a long thin black velvet box from behind his back and opening it for Hermione since she had her hands full.

Hermione gasped and put her hand to her mouth dropping the flowers in the process. There lying in the velvet box was the most beautiful bracelet she had ever laid eyes on. It was silver with thin gold vines wrapping around it. The vine held four flowers each with a different gem stone as the bud. Amatheist, Ruby, Emerald and Sapphire.

Seth wrapped it around her left wrist and fastened the clasp; it felt so light and elegant on her wrist that she was speechless. Never had someone gotten her something so precious.

Seth laughed at her as she hadn't said anything for a few minuets she was just staring at her new gift and moving her wrist in different directions admiring the bracelets beauty in the light from different angels.

"I take it you like my present then" Seth chuckled bringing her out of her trance. She looked up at him and then down at the bracelet and back at him again. She did this a few more times before actually opening her mouth the respond.

"It… Its beautiful… but how… how could you afford this" she said as tears of joy fell down her cheeks. "I wont have you spending so much money on me, Seth" she said sternly but not even attempting to remove the jewellery from her wrist.

"Hermione, I wanted to. I had to get you something and when I saw it I just had to get it for you." He said "I love you"

Hermione smiled her previous thoughts gone she hated that he could make her agree to anything. "I love you too" she said quietly and stood on her tiptoes to kiss the man she had been in a relationship with for two years as of that day. "But I didn't get you anything." She said sadly looking once again at the bracelet and then bending down and picking up the flowers which had temporarily been forgotten.

"Well we can't be having that now can we." He said putting a finger to he jaw and pretending to be deep in thought. "Oh I know how you can make it up to me." He said picking her up as if she were as light as a feather.

As if it were a routine she wrapped her legs around his waist while he began kissing her neck and slowly lowering her down to their bed.

**One month later **

"GET OUT!" Hermione screamed at the naked Seth in front of her. "JUST GO BEFORE I MURDER YOU!" she shouted pushing on his chest until he was no longer in their bedroom. She grabbed her wand and sent all his clothes flying out of the draws and into his arms. "AND TAKE HER WITH YOU!" pointing to the petite blonde girl lying in their bed.

The girl grabbed her clothes and ran from the room as to not get the wrath of the angry girlfriend.

"Hermione calm down for one minuet." Seth said holding his arms out in front of him as if afraid she would charge at him which Hermione was more that willing to do but refrained as she wanted to keep the small amount of dignity which was left in her. "It's not what you think" he said in the gentlest voice he could muster.

"NOT WHAT I THINK!" she screamed clenching her fists. She lowered her voice so that he neighbours wouldn't hear and partly because she hoped that he did have a reason, a bloody good reason mind you. "So you weren't shagging another woman in _our_ bed then… hmmm?" she said looked at him awaiting an answer.

He shook his head and attempted an innocent smile. This only resulted in his having Hermione slap him across both cheeks before pushing hard on his chest with so much force that he stumbled backwards and fell flat on his backside, atop all his clothes.

"Hermione it meant nothing, she means nothing to me." He said looking up at the livid woman. "I love you" he said quietly. Making sure that the other girl didn't hear him. Hermione took notice of this and wasn't buying any of it.

"I. Want. You. Out. Of. My. Home. Right. Now." She said dangerously. He gulped and picked up his clothes and walked away from her at the speed of a snail.

He headed towards the door and before stepping out he turned to face Hermione again. "Hermione," he said sadly but wasn't able to finish as she pushed him the last few steps and slammed the door right in his face not caring that he was stood in the corridor naked.

She could hear him pleading from the other side of the door but ignored it and went back to her bedroom and burning the sheets on the bed. She didn't want to sleep in a bed where the man she _lov__ed_cheated on her.

After a while Seth's banging on the door and pleading stopped and Hermione was able to relax. She didn't care if she had hurt him by slamming the door in his face, he had hurt her more so.

She curled up on the bed having put on new sheets and went to sleep with out a second though but not before removing the elegant bracelet from her wrist and flinging it at the wall.

**End Flashback**

She was only twenty-one when he had cheated on her and it took her months to get over it. And it didn't really help seeing Seth walking down Diagon alley with his fingers entwined with some other woman's. But she kept on seeing him every few weeks and every time he was with a different woman.

"Bastard!" she said to know one while getting out of the bath tub and getting ready for the day.

* * *

"Afternoon Mione" Sally said brightly as Hermione walked through the door.

"Afternoon Sal" Hermione said just as brightly. "Anything interesting happen this morning?" she questioned as she hung up her cloak.

"Nope, nothing." She said shrugging. "Oh wait," she called just as Hermione was about to enter her office. "there is a man in you're office. He said it was urgent" Sally said shrugging.

'Great. Another urgent meeting. Well it will be better than yesterdays meeting urgent meeting anyway.' She though to herself and opened the office door to see a tall blonde man sitting in HER chair!

'And here I was thinking that today would be a good day' she thought to herself as she glared into the steely blue eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Get out of my chair Malfoy in fact just get out of my shop. I told you yesterday that I won't let you have it." She said lazily. She just wanted him out of there so she could enjoy the rest of the day.

"I like you're chair Granger in fact I like you're whole office," he said in the same lazy tone as she used. "too bad it won't be yours for much longer though, eh?" he said putting his feet up on her desk.

'Why that arrogant git!' she thought to herself.

"Oh Malfoy you just can't seem to understand this can you," she said very slowly emphasizing her point. "you will not win. You will never get me to give up this place." She said gesturing to her office with her arms.

He just smirked and looked at her and was pleased to see the clear irritation written across her face.

"You just keep telling yourself that sweetheart." He said with the smirk still plastered across his face.

Hermione sighed deeply as if contemplating whether or not to hex him. 'I'm sure they will be lenient, after all I have never committed a crime in my life, I could say he attacked me,' she was brought back from inside her mind by an amused chuckle and looked to see Draco looking at her. "How did you get in here Malfoy? I'm sure Sally wouldn't let you in here after what she saw yesterday." She said suspiciously.

"Do you think I'm that stupid Granger? Have you not hear of a wand." He sneered. "To that silly little girl out there I was just some short fat business man. Not a pleasant experience for me I tell you."

Hermione picturing Draco as a short fat man couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips but quickly changed her expression to a glare.

"Just get out Malfoy. I was having a wonderful day until I saw you." She hissed

"Oh perhaps following a wonderful or should I say pleasurable night?" he said knowingly.

Hermione's eyes widened and Draco couldn't help put mentally give himself a pat on the back. Oh how he loved to wind her up. But reminding himself that the purpose of this little visit was to play nice he resisted the urge to smirk although he was dying to just to piss her off the more.

"What are you talking about?" she asked but then decided to put it to the back of her mind as she didn't particularly care if he knew about her sex life or not.

"Back to business Granger." He said simply earning get another death stare from the woman in front of him. "Can you please be nice and let me buy the shop of you it would be so much easier that way." He whined putting on his best puppy dog eyes. "500,000 galleons is a lot of money Granger." He finished looking at her reaction.

'500,000 galleons. IS HE MENTAL?! That's like 2 and a half million in muggle money!' she screamed to herself and was very tempted to take him up on his offer until she remembered that he was Malfoy and she wouldn't part with the shop to Merlin himself.

"What I told you yesterday still stands. Never in a billion years will a ferret--or his company for that matter-- own this building." She said as calmly as she could.

"Are you sure? With that money you could buy another shop and sell your precious books there. Just relocate." He said standing from her chair and walking over to her. He was determined to do this deal quickly. He had no doubt that she wouldn't sell but he had to try. It was so time consuming getting things done the Slytherin way, oh but how he loved it.

"Yes I'm sure" she said clenching her teeth. 'Just try to be civil and you wont do anything you regret later' she kept telling herself over and over and over. "Now please leave Malfoy."

"OK but what I told you yesterday still stands, a Malfoy always gets what he wants. It will do you good to remember that when your signing this shop over to me." He said and winked at her before opening the door and exiting the shop quietly.

"Oh this is going to be such great fun" she said sarcastically to no one and sunk down into her soft high back office chair.

* * *

"How did it go?" Blaise asked once Draco apparated back into his office.

"Oh it went well." He said calmly. "Stubborn little mudblood." He growled.

"So she won't give in then?" Blaise asked flipping through a wizarding magazine with pictures of naked women on brooms.

"Like hell she will. She will more likely marry a troll than sell to me" he said kicking a filing cabinet. "But she will" he said with an evil grin.

"Great. I got you a new secretary by the way." Blaise said and Draco looked up instantly. "Asian. Only 21" he said and Draco jumped off his desk at lightening speed.

"I better go meet my new employee then" Draco said heading out the door while Blaise chuckled and went back to the porn in his hands.

_**A/N: Well here is chapter 3 of I want never gets. Hope everyone liked it. And Im sooo sorry it took me forever to update. But hey I got it up eventually.**_

_**Ox-LAURA-xO**_


End file.
